Three years down the road
by kikioblack
Summary: Three years have gone since Mokuba left. How does Seto deal with it.


I own nothing but the plot.

AS the dust collected up on this story I have now decided to post.

**IMPORTAIN:** All the long italicized parts are flashbacks. I didn't feel like putting FB for every one of them.

* * *

Three Years Down The Road

"Mokuba, I'm… home."

Three years and I still have the same habit. One of these days I'll remember that he's not here any more.

Avoiding the great stairway I head straight for the living room. Going upstairs means passing where his room use to be; I don't need that right now.

The house is so quiet with out him, too quiet. No longer a nice cheery place that I always looked forward to after a long hard day of work. To come home to a bright smiling, hyper kid who talked endlessly about nothing in particular for hours.

No, it's not like that any more. It hasn't been for awhile.

I stopped at the doorway, looking into the living room.

"_Seeetooo."_

"_What do you want Mokuba." I glanced at him from over my laptop. _

"_Will you Please play this game with me."_

"_Mokuba, I have a lot of work to do." I hate saying no to him._

_Mokuba looked up at me with his big chibis eyes, "PPLEEEEAASSE!"_

_Setting down my laptop, I took the second controller. "I'll play a few games but then I have to get back to work." _

_He smiled "Okay!"_

_My one weakness, The Look. It was just too adorable to resist. . _

Whipping away the hot stinging brim from my eyes, I turned form the room.

Thud!

Ow, stupid ass table! I don't even know why I kept the dam thing. It's so big, I can't recall having any business parties here.

"_Happy Birthday dear Mokuba! Happy birthday to you!" As the song finished Mokuba blew out the candles and his friends cheered._

_Taking out a large knife, I cut out 17 pieces of cake and put them on individual plates, where they were passed down the table._

"_It's a good thing the tables so big." I sat left of Mokuba. "Other wise your friend would have to sit on the floor."_

_Mokuba took a huge bite out of his cake and engaged himself in conversation._

Stupid flashbacks. I really need to get out of here.

Brushing off the rebel tears, I went for the front door.

-.-.-.-.-

The night air is cool and calm. The streets of Domino are quiet, almost as quiet as my mansion, with the exception of a few stray cats.

No matter what I do I just can't keep my mind off of him.

I knew this was going to happen, so why did I let him go? Why did I let him walk right out of my life?

"_Mokuba, please, we can work this out."_

_Mokuba was on the floor throwing clothes into a bag. "Seto I already have. This way, you can have your company without worrying what might happen to me." He closed the draw and zipped up his bag. "And I can be apart of a real family."_

More tears came to my eyes. It was as if a knife had gone through me. To this day those words still hurt more than anything. I wish I were a better brother to him. I wish that time would stop and rewind so I could stop this from being. What do they call this… wish… wishful… thinking. Ya, wishful thinking. Too bad wishes never come true.

I lost the only thing important to me all because of a stupid remark towards a stupid moron. Of course that stupid moron was one of his friends. Dumb moronic mutt. He deserved what he got.

I guess in the long run, I got what I deserved too. I was so afraid of him leaving me that I did anything to keep him with me. But as he got older he became less gullible and started thinking for himself.

With all this thinking, paying attention to where I was going didn't cross my mind. In turn knocked someone down.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Even though it was my fault I still yelled at them.

"Sor- sorry man." By the way they stutter they know my reputation.

Because of the mini river streaming down my face I didn't bother looking at them.

"Be more careful next time!" What kind of person is out at this time of night? Wait a minute, I heard something about a school dances today.

Great, this night is getting better and better. Now I have to watch out for a bunch of moronic teens. At least I know a back-way to Kaiba Corp. I should be able to get some peace there. Correction, I will get peace there.

A few blocks latter with no interruptions what so ever the huge gray back doors of Kaiba Corp. come into vision.

The job of being C.E.O of this corporation made me one of the most famous, well, richest people in Domino. I can have anything and everything money can buy. Of course it gave me a terrible reputation and is another factor to why he left.

"_The only reason I'm still here is so you won't loose it as easily." Mokuba choked down sobs. _

"_MOKUBA." He knows that that's not true._

"_NO!" He yelled back with tearful eyes "It's True and you know it. You don't care. All you care about is the stupid company and winning at that stupid game. You only want to prove that you're better then everyone at every thing."_

"_Mokuba, that's not true and you know It." gritting my teeth I tried hard not to glare at him._

_He got up from the table and headed for the stairs. Tears slowly dropping to the floor. "You know Seto, some times I really wonder about that." _

My knees quiver, locking up I was forced to the ground. I can't help but sob like a big baby. I'm so pathetic. It all started out with a simple argument of why he should stay away from the geek squad and yet it ended with him leaving.

"_You shouldn't be mad of what I said. It wasn't directed to you." The mutt always got on my nerves._

"_So, you shouldn't say thing like that."_

"_And why not?" I glanced over at him from my meal._

"_Because they're my friends." Mokuba starred at the table._

"_They are years older then you. They can't be your friends." What kind of sick people would befriend someone five years younger then them. It's not natural. _

"_They are to." His voice slowly rose. "You don't have to be the same age to be friends."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You've been listening to that Tea girl haven't you?" If there's one person I can't stand more then the mutt it was the friendship freak._

"_So what." His voice dropped. "It's not like you have any friends."_

"_What?" _

"_I said, it's not like you have any friends. Ever."_

"_I don't need any friends…"_ _Friends only want what I have._

Things just went from bad to worse after that. And I didn't do anything to stop it.

"_So I'm just your brother then?" He sniffed._

"_Mokuba we've already been through this before… And if you don't stop saying things like that I'll forbid you to see them ever again."_

"_I'd like to see you try." He whispered loudly knowing I would hear him. "It's not like you can do anything to stop me. You're never here."_

"_Mokuba." This was getting irritating._

"_You're only jealous because you have no friends. You can't tell me who I can't talk to."_

You were the only friend I ever had that never turned on me. Maybe I was a bit jealous; that you would go to them before me. If I told you that, you might still be with me but no I couldn't do that. I made things worse. Like I always do.

"_You live in my house you go by my rules and I'm not jealous."_

"_Yes you are and what if I don't want to live in your house."  
"No I'm not and if you don't want to it can be arranged that you don't." I quickly regretted saying that._

_His eyes filled with tears. _

"_Mokuba, I didn't mean it."_

I guess there's no point to submerge my feelings now. I didn't cry when he told me he was leaving. I didn't cry when he was packing or when he went out the front door and drove off with his new family. It wasn't till a few hours latter when the house was dead silent. After that, I couldn't stop.

In a way a part of me is glad he left. He's getting the life he always wanted. Away from fame, from the constant kidnapping, and away from the biggest ass in the country. He never needed me. Even when he did I was never there for him. He's having a normal life with decent people now; something I could never give him.

I can never take back what I said to him. And I'll never forget what I did.

I've wasted enough time reminiscing. Nothing is going to change. What happened, happened. I screwed up. Time to finish what I came here for. It's the prefect places after all.

I moved my hand back across my waist. Feeling cold medal, I pulled it out of its holder.

For some unknown reason I'm laughing. I'm probably having a mental breakdown. All the more reason to end it.

I knew this would came in handy one day. Though, all the years of being paranoid I've never had to use it against anyone. Oh well.

I only hoped he'd come back. I didn't want to believe he wouldn't. But then again why would he want to?

Raising the gun to eye leave I couldn't help laughing some more.

"Why didn't I do this sooner."

"No, don't!"

Who ever screamed my name also pulled the gun out of my hands.

Looking up, I saw a kid; most likely in high school, who, without any thought of consequences, threw the gun as far as possible.

Two things are certain about this kid; 1) he's a boy, and 2) I'm going to kick his ass!

With no warning I knock him down. Pinning his scrawny little ass to the ground.

"How dare you, you little-"

"Wait!"

"I don't think so." like I'm really going to do that.

He blocked his face with his arms.

"That's fine by me I'll just hit you somewhere else."

"You know you should really reconsider this."

"I don't think so." I was ready to bash him.

"Oh come on." Uncovering his face he smiled weakly. "Seto."

…"Mokuba?"

"You haven't changed much."

My arms dropped to my side and starred at him in disbelief.

His long black hair was cut short and hung a little over his ears. His gray eyes were more narrow and not as round as they use to be. He still had the same shaped face. He was definitely taller then he use to be.

"Three years." Is all I could manage to say.

"Ya, I know. It's been awhile. I wasn't exactly able to get a hold of you."

Getting off of him I gave a questioning look. He knows where I live and work. He also knows my phone number. All three of them. Not to mention my E-mail addresses.

"My foster parents forbid me of any contact with you."

Those assess. Forbid my brother from contacting me! There's going to be hell to pay for that.

"I tried Seto, I really did and I got grounded for two months for it too."

Lots and lots of hell to pay.

"How did you find me?" I was not expecting to see him at all. But here he is. Right in front of me.

"You know that kid you ran into?"

"Maybe." Oh, great.

"It was a friend of mine."

A great wave of relief went over me.

"A few friends and I ran into him about five minutes after you did. He told me he saw you and you weren't very happy."

"I think the crying gave that away."

"Just a bit. So I went after you. I figured the way you were headed was to Kaiba Corp. and well here we are."

"The last few years didn't go as planed."

"I know. Were you really going to…"

"So what did your friends say before you left." Shame fell over me. I didn't want him to see that, ever.

"Oh. Well, they didn't want me to go."

"Why not?" Are they going to have to parish too?

"They didn't want me to get into trouble. Denny and Chi aren't going to be happy. But I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"Are those your foster parents?"

"If you can call them that. Not much changed when I left. They are always at work and they spoiled _their _kids way too much."

"_Their_ kids?" If they mistreated My little brother they'll be lucky to make it out of life.

"They're okay people. But they, well, treated me like a guest."

I think I have a pocketknife somewhere in my coat.

"Seto!"

"What. I didn't say anything." He was always good at knowing what I was thinking. A little too good.

Mokuba just shook his head. It's so weird seeing him with short hair.

"Mokuba." I should have told him this a long time ago.

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry. For every thing I said and did. I never wanted you to go."

He looked towards the sky at the crescent moon "I know. If I was able to I would have come back sooner."

"Sooner?" he wanted to come back?

Standing up he held out his hand to me. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go home."

Not being able to resist I pulled him in to a hug "I love you Mokuba."

"I love you too Seto. I love you too."

* * *

No matter how dramatic I can get I hate sad endings. I thought about it but just couldn't do it. Please tell me what you think of it. 


End file.
